<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ave Satanas by ThosePinkChucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862589">Ave Satanas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThosePinkChucks/pseuds/ThosePinkChucks'>ThosePinkChucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Hair-pulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThosePinkChucks/pseuds/ThosePinkChucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t want this. Or so you think and Michael knows. He decided to push you into a corner and give you a little taste of what you desire. He wasn’t prepared for you to fight back, or was he?</p><p>With his stay at Outpost 3 coming to an end, it looks like he found just what he'd been searching for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phew. I haven’t written anything in literal years and then I watched AHS Apocalypse and I guess we have the Antichrist Michael Langdon himself and that gratuitous lip licking scene to thank for this inspired short snippet. I am willing to write more…quite possibly some smut…If anybody would like, maybe let me know and we see where this goes? I make no promises but the flesh is weak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t give a shit about what my father thinks,” you retorted, your nails digging painfully into your palms in an attempt to quell your frustration, arms pressed to your sides.</p><p>Michael smiled, his eyes glinting.</p><p>“Then why are you still here?” His head tilted to the side ever so slightly, his leonine eyes boring into yours, unblinking.</p><p>“I don’t know!” You gritted through clenched teeth, nostrils flared. His nearness was unnerving. A constant reminder of the ache between your thighs. You tried to take a step back, yet he followed in one swift movement, not permitting more than a few inches between you.</p><p>“Oh,” he chuckled, a strand of golden hair falling in his face as he inched closer, his indescribable aroma flooding your senses to the point it pained you. Damn him.</p><p>“You know. And so do I.”</p><p>He pounced, grabbing the back of your head by a fistful of hair, making you cry out in shock and pain.</p><p>Your shriek of surprise was all he needed. His mouth came crashing onto yours, his tongue entering you uninvited. Instinct took over and you bit down. Hard. Sticky warmth filled your mouth and he withdrew with a hiss, tugging sharply on your hair. You winced in pain and fear. Tears brimmed in the corners of your eyes.</p><p>You began to struggle violently, clawing at his velevteen dinner jacket but his iron grip did not ease. Your futile attempt at escape earned you a chuckle, the vibrations traveling through you, lighting the fire you had tried so hard to exhaust. This was wrong and yet your body brimmed with anticipation of what would happen next. It was futile, deep down you knew and you hated yourself for being so feable, so unwoefully weak. But then they say the devil is not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he’s a fallen angel, and he used to be God’s favorite. You had tried to resist the unholy pull but like a moth drawn to the flame, you found yourself ensnared. Enchanted by the devil himself. Salty tears trickled down your cheeks.</p><p>Realisation sank in and you stopped thrashing, your arms going limp at your sides. A tear fell from your eye and splashed onto his black leather shoe.</p><p>His right hand came to grip your chin almost tenderly and tilted it up so you would meet his gaze. Now Predatory. That fire dancing merrily in his icy gaze.</p><p>Blood seeped from his plump upper lip, your bite mark evident. The tongue that had lead the assault on your mouth moments earlier swirled out and lapped at the injury you caused. He groaned sinfully at the stinging pain.</p><p>Breaths came shallow, your heartbeat thrumming in your ears, adrenaline coursing through your body as you waited. Like a deer in the headlights. Waiting for him to strike. You were paralyzed in fear and awe at the horrifying beauty that was Michael.</p><p>His voice, the only sound bar your erratic pulse ringing in your ears, cut through thick air.</p><p>“Oh, Angel. You know just how to stoke that flame you try so desperately to extinguish, don’t you.” He cooed, the predatory gaze now replaced by something much more dangerous. Lust. The fire between your thighs exploded, his voice the match.</p><p>His other hand released your searing scalp from his grip and you groaned at the realease of tension. With his tongue darting out again to collect the dribble of blood that flowed freely down his lower lip and his eyes locked onto your teary orbs, he snapped his fingers in front of your face and you were catapulted across the room, landing on the king size bed in the far corner with a bone rattling bounce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, part 2. Is it good, is it bad? Who knows. All that is left to say is Hail Satan because after this, there is only one way for me and it is down. Who's with me?<br/>This turned out to be much more of a slow burn than I anticipated and the best is yet to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All air is momentarily knocked out of your lungs as your head spun from disorientation. You thought he would kill you. You wish he had. </p><p>You scramble off your back on all fours in a desperate attempt to get away, as Michael slowly sauntered across the room to the foot of his bed. His hand reaches out, his fingers dancing across the silk sheets, his eyes stalking your prone form on the bed. Contemplation crosses is face.</p><p>The silence was deafening. Time warped and you couldn't be sure whether mere seconds or minutes passed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have. Please don't hurt me, please..." you finally plead, your voice trembling, barely above a whisper as you cower against the headboard.</p><p>You watch as Michael's lips morph into a heinous smirk, his eyes alone keeping you pinned on the spot.</p><p>"Now why would I do such a thing? I'm not going to hurt you...much. I'm going to take what is mine, Angel, and there is nothing you can do about it. The sooner you surrender, the better." His voice soft and low.</p><p>Chills run down your spine as his words register in your mind and the tears begin to well up again. How foolish to think you actually had a choice when the past months were nothing but you attached to invisible strings, dancing like the puppet that you inevitably were in this macabre game of cat and mouse to Michael's tune. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I swear Michael plea-please don't," you begin to sob not knowing how to get yourself out of the situation you got yourself into. Pity wouldn't save you now.</p><p>You flinch as Micheal sits on the foot end of the bed with his back half turned to you, his hand reaching out to grab your ankle quicker than you can blink. A squeal bubbles up your throat as he yanks you down the bed and onto you back as you grip at the sheets frantically. In an instant he is on top of you, his knee resting between your thighs, so close to where you burned to be touched. Your legs dangled off the bed much like your sanity that was about to free-fall of the cliff that it had been teetering on these last 18 months, threatening to be consumed by an eternal darkness. </p><p>A ring-studded hand wrapped around your delicate throat and exerted just enough pressure to stop the shriek in your throat dead in its tracks. Wide-eyed you stared at him through blurry vision, your hands coming up to peel away at his choke-hold on you.</p><p>"Tks, tks, (Y/N). Did I not make myself clear?" Michael said, his face above yours, his golden locks curtaining your field of vision. You were engulfed, trapped.</p><p>"You don't get to have a choice in this. You can struggle," he paused, his right hand coming up to his still bleeding lip to gather the oozing blood on his fingertip, his eyes inspecting the red liquid with a morbid fascination.</p><p>You did manage to break his skin, his little Angel, so feisty. He smiled. </p><p>He had to admit that you made him a little careless with your pupils blown wide, heart beating erratically and your chest heaving so gorgeously when you talked back at him. But that was nothing compared to what he had in store for you. </p><p>Wordlessly, he smeared his blood covered thumb along your jaw, your eyes wide in shock as you looked on, you head pressing back into the soft mattress as the pressure on your throat eased slightly. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't move your head to the side. It was as if Michael's hand at your throat and his body hovering over your form wasn't the only force keeping you pinned to his bed.</p><p>The hand around your throat loosened to travel along the slim column of your neck, bobbing under his touch. So delicate. His fingers ghosted across your exposed collar bone and an appreciative hum reverberated in his chest at the sight. His hand came to rest on your covered breast, the soft mound fitting perfectly into his grasp, your every intake of breath pushing the supple flesh further into his palm. </p><p>"Struggling, my dear, only makes this so much more enjoyable for me. You have no idea how hard my cock is right now, so maybe do keep the act up a little longer," he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of your ear, you gulped down the lump forming in your throat. The fire in your core lapped up his sinful murmur as if it were air to your lungs.</p><p>You do have a choice, a tiny voice whispered inside your head, entrenched in Michael's scent, his touch, his breath, his power. You could choose to surrender to his whim or play by your own rules. If he thought he knew your innermost demons intimately by name, you would show the devil incarnate that you lived and died by your own hand. If it meant giving in, then so be it. At least you could say you did it out of your own free will. Satan be damned. </p><p>Emboldened by the semblance of autonomy in this forsaken situation, you blinked away your tears and arched your back into his beckoning palm. You hands rose up to cup his cheeks, thumbs running over chiseled cheekbones and down to the bite mark you left. The wound had already begun to seal up, two pink marks now a mere reminder of your transgression. His eyes fell shut at your soft touch, his palm kneading your breast while the other traveled down to your hip, further to cup your sex through the burgundy skirt of your dress. </p><p>A moan escaped your lips and you weren't sure if this was truly your free will or just another one of his manipulations that had you moaning at the sensation of fabric over your throbbing clit. Instead of thinking, you relished in his touch, eyes shutting on their own accord, one hand snaking around the back of his head to thread its fingers in his silky hair, the other smoothing over the last drops of blood on his lip. </p><p>“Angel, look at me,” Michael commanded, his lips closing around the tip of your thumb that was coated in the remnants of his blood. Your eyes fluttered open, pupils blown wide by his immoral beck. Only then did his mouth begin to suck on your digit, a delightful glint in his eyes. </p><p>“Michael,” you whimpered at the sight, unable to control your heartbeat but for an entirely different reason now. Hearing his name fall from your lips, his mouth let go of your thumb with a sinful pop.</p><p>“Stand up.” </p><p>Abruptly, his palm stopped the slow massage over your heated sex and he stood before you, your hands falling onto the soft sheets beneath you. You were confused. Frustrated. It showed on your face as you searched for an answer in his and when you did not move to follow his command, his face grew dark. The air around you began to tingle and his angelic beauty was replaced by a pale demonic mask, dark veins popping under his eyes, their icy blue swallowed by pure blackness.</p><p>“Now!” his voice boomed off the walls and you cupped your ears to block out the searing pain it carried. Fear, unlike anything you've known sank it's sharp teeth into your skull and had you flailing off the bed before his feet. </p><p>Your knees barely hit the ground before his pale hand came to hurl you back up by your upper arm  to stand on shaky legs.</p><p>“Do as I say and you might enjoy this more than anything you've ever felt or disobey me one more time and I will destroy you, body and soul.” His fingernails dug into the bare skin to enunciate his point and you cried out, nodding furiously. </p><p>He whipped your body around to face the bed and the force had you losing balance. Your arms shot out in front of you to stop yourself from falling face first into the mattress. Michael grabbed you by the back you neck, your shoulders hunching up at the rough touch. Before he could pull you up by the back your neck, you pushed yourself off the mattress, back ridged, not daring to turn and face the demon. </p><p>“Do you understand?” his voice low. Head bowed, you nodded into your chest, hands clenching at your sides. Not satisfied by your answer, he shook you forward once, his grip searing the skin underneath his hold.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I understand!” you shrieked. </p><p>“Good,” Michael replied and the burning ceased. You hissed as his hand traveled down you spine to the zip on your dress, pulling it open in one swift motion to reveal the expanse of your smooth back to him.</p><p>“Take it off,” he commanded. This time, you complied without hesitation. Your fingers hooked into the butterfly shoulders, gliding them of your arms and the dress slid down past you hips and pooled at your feet with a soft thud. You stepped out of the pile to your feet, unsure of what came next.</p><p>You waited. Perspiration started to trickle down the small of your back and only then did you become aware of how burning hot the room had become. </p><p>“Turn around, Angel.” Squeezing your eyes shut, you did as he bid, gulping down air as you mustered up the courage to face him. When you turned around and opened your eyes, the demon had vanished and Michael's hungry gaze took you in, his eyes traveling over the expanse of your naked body, stopping at the arousal glistening between your legs. You hadn't thought foregoing your underwear tonight would come to bite you like it did now. He smirked. </p><p>In one swift pace he closed the distance between you and his hand once again grabbed you by the chin. His thumb slid over your lower lip, your breaths coming in shallow bursts.</p><p>“Open,” he said, his mouth replacing the digit. This time, you knew better. Your jaw went slack as his lips molded themselves over your own. A soft sigh escaped you at the tenderness. His tongue caressed the entry of our mouth, pushing past and sliding into your cavern, begging your own out of its retreat. With his first brush against your tongue, you felt as if you'd been deprived of any sensation before this moment. Something inside of you snapped, the fickle cord of sanity that had held on desperately despite the apocalypse blanketing the world and you in radioactive fallout.  </p><p>Your pushed your body into his, hands clawing at the lapels of his jacket, wanting, needing more. It was like you were lost in the desert, parched and Michael was the Oasis that promised sustenance. </p><p>Every whimper bubbling up your throat, he devoured, battling your tongue into submission and exploring your mouth to his heart's content. You could feel his erection pressing against your stomach. The thought of you being the source of his desire made your knees buckle. Michael guided you back, strong arms snaked around your waist until the back of your knees made contact with the foot of the bed. </p><p>His lips detached themselves from yours, the loss of contact pulling a frustrated groan from you. </p><p>You looked up at Michael, his lips swollen from the intensity of the kiss and his chest heaved against your hardened nipples. His heavy lidded gaze traveled up from your mouth to bore into your eyes. </p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>Without a thought, your body complied. The flesh weak for his touch and willing to do anything to receive it.</p><p>The cool silk felt heavenly against your burning skin but it was his sinful touch you craved. Expectant eyes watched as Michael sank to his knees in front of you. His hands explored the smooth expanse of your thighs, pressed tightly together in an effort to relieve the tension. Your head fell back at the tingling sensation left in the wake of his caress, arms fanning out at your sides, hands clenched in the sheets. You had lost all semblance of self control and he hadn't even touched you where you wanted him most. All those nights spent in your room after dinner with the rest of the survivors in Outpost 3, touching yourself to the thought of him just like this. </p><p>As the thought flitted across the outskirts of your hazy mind, Michael's voice rose low, his hands coming to rest on your knees.</p><p>“I know this is what you crave. I've been watching. I am willing to give it to you if you surrender. Completely.”</p><p>Your eyes snapped open and you sat up on your elbows, momentarily drawn out of your trance. His eyes glinted with mirth under full lashes. A blush crept up your chest and neck, staining your cheeks red, yet you held his gaze, biting your lip. Of course he had been watching you. </p><p>Without warning, his hands forced your legs apart, revealing your soaked folds to him. He drank in the sight of you bare before him, oozing and willing. He ran two fingers lazily through our wetness and your back drew taught like a bow at his touch, your lust-filled moan music to his ears. Yet he wanted more than your body. He withdrew his fingers, admiring your glistening arousal on them in the candlelight. </p><p>“Please,” you stammered helpless, fidgeting on the bed. You needed more. You needed him. </p><p>“Say it, Angel.”</p><p>The words formed on your lips without conscious thought and with them that little voice in the back of your head was drowned by the primal urge that had finally clawed its way out.</p><p>“I surrender.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael claims you as his, body and soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I surrender.”</p>
<p>The words barely left your lips and Michael pounced, hands splayed over your stomach as his tongue licked a broad stripe up your weeping cunt.</p>
<p>Your cry of astonishment and pleasure spurned him on, his lips coming to suck on your throbbing clit. It was too much and not enough. Your hands wound in his golden locks, pulling and pushing at his head. Every lick on your sex had you whimpering, tears of disbelief staining your pretty face. Michael watched you from between your quaking thighs, so delighted at how intensely you reacted to him eating you out. His erection strained against his tight slacks, the taste of you driving him wilder than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>He wanted to defile you like no man could but not before he had given you what he had promised. He was not a liar after all. You complied so freely now, so pliable in his mouth and he wanted to see you erupt just like you had on all those nights when he filled your thoughts, fueled your desire, drove your dainty fingers to fuck yourself into a contented sleep.</p>
<p>His lips left your clit to blow hot air on the swollen nub, his hands squeezing the supple flesh of your belly so that you'd look up.</p>
<p>"I want you to scream my name, Angel. Let everyone here know who makes you come."</p>
<p>Your breath hitched at the filthy command, eyes glazing over and you nodded weakly before your head fell back onto the sheets as his tongue circled your clit once again. You wouldn't last long, couldn't and yet you never wanted this feeling he was bestowing upon you to end.</p>
<p>Sensing your building orgasm, Michael snaked one hand along your inner thigh, past his chin coated in your arousal and prodded at your slick entrance. His finger entered you in one smooth motion of his wrist, relishing in the slippery warmth of your sex.</p>
<p>That was all it took and you came violently around his ring studded middle finger, his mouth sucking on your clit so hard it hurt.</p>
<p>"OH FUCK, MICHAEL!", you screamed high pitched, caught between sanctimonious relief and pain when he didn't stop his assault on the bundle of nerves as your orgasm rolled through you.</p>
<p>He couldn't wait any longer. As you rode out the blissful waves of your orgasm, legs dangling limply off the bed, Michael rose to shrug off his jacket, fingers swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling the belt on his jeans. You watched, mesmerized as the man shed his clothes, even more imposing when naked. With a sensual hiss, he freed his impressive erection from the confines of his boxers, giving it a few pumps, precum oozing at the tip.</p>
<p>You bit your lip at the sight. </p>
<p>"Scoot up."</p>
<p>You nodded hastily, anticipation building in your core despite the orgasm he had given you moments earlier. On weak arms you rose up and lifted your hips to crawl further up the bed, baring your perfect ass to him. He smiled, coming up behind you to run an large palm over a round cheek, giving it a quick slap and earning him an excited squeal from your throat. He wanted more of those.</p>
<p>His hands grabbed your hips, flipping you onto your back when you reached the middle. His body pressed over yours, lips coming to claim your mouth and you molded into the bruising kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. Your legs spread apart on either side of his hips, he gave no warning when his cock sank into your heat on one fluid motion, grinding into you fully. Michael devoured your moan as he stretched you, almost painfully.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)..." He groaned, breaking the kiss. His hands cupped your face, painted in the sweetest desire at his claim to your body. Several moments passed before he began to thrust, slow, drawing soft cries from you as you relished in the feel of him moving between your thighs. Stoking that fire. He couldn't resist and rolled his hips, faster. Your eyes set ablaze at the increase in tempo, marveling in the lustful expression on his face hovering inches from yours.</p>
<p>His right hand came to rest between your heaving breasts, smearing the thin sheet of sweat that had begun to cover both your bodies, the filthy sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and moans accompanied his pace.</p>
<p>Your breasts bounced so deliciously in front of his eyes from his relentless drive into your willing cunt. With every thrust of his large cock, your walls clenched a little tighter, chasing that high with more intensity than before and soaking him in the process.</p>
<p>Fuck, you looked so wholly pure despite the fact that he was ruining you like he was, Michael thought, taking in your flushed body nearly split in two by his doing.</p>
<p>You felt the second wave building when he angled his hips slightly up, the tip of his cock rubbing against the deepest parts of you and it was unlike anything you'd ever felt before. Your lips formed a silent 'O' when his left hand slid under your right knee and brought your leg to rest on his shoulder, opening your delicious warm cavern up more than you thought possible. The pressure in your abdomen at the intensity of Michael fucking you raw in this position left you delirious. Your hands grasped at the sheets, knuckles white. Every thrust pushed you deeper into the mattress, muscles beginning to tremble and seize around him in an orgasm that you were sure would render you unconscious. There was no air to breathe and yet you moaned, hoarse with his every stroke, coming utterly undone.</p>
<p>Michael's own release was building,  his balls growing tight, the artery in his neck pulsed hard and furious at the sight of your spasming form beneath him. Your cunt clenched and unclenched violently as he made you come a second time around him, begging for his seed.</p>
<p>His head thrown back, hair fanned out over his shoulders, the whites of his eyes once more replaced by pitch blackness as his thrusts became erratic. He was so close. The hand on your chest pressed down onto your ribs, forcing what little air you could suck in, out. His head thrown back in pure ecstasy was the last thing you saw before your vision went black.</p>
<p>With a guttural "Ave Satanas!" he came, his hips not stopping their sloppy thrusts, coating your still pulsing walls in his cum.</p>
<p>Laying claim to your body and soul as his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehrm, how are we all doing after that? Extra cold showers are to the right and liqueurs of choice will be served at the bar just down the hall at your convenience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Major Death, Gore, Major depiction of violence, Swearing, Blood, a little Smut in the beginning, The Antichrist MIchael Langdon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it, at least for now. What a wild ride this had been... A preface as this conclusion features an AU!ending to AHS Apocalypse. Lets be real, Michael deserved better and I was disappointed in the fact that his potential was literally run over by a car...He had more power in his pinky to begin with than all the witches and warlocks combined. This is what should have happened in my mind. Without further ado and endless waffling, I present the grand finale!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your returning consciousness slowly pulled you out of a slumber so deep you momentarily forgot where you were. It was as if you'd been dead. Your limbs felt leaded as if through rigorous exertion. You remembered through dense fog what had happened the night before in Michael's room. Heat crept along your naked body under the covers.</p><p>The Images came flooding back. Michael between your legs, devouring your cunt with his mouth and tongue after you surrendered to him. Savoring your juices and coaxing your folds to give him more with every lap of his tongue against your clit.</p><p>His cock buried deep in your heat, your walls gripping his shaft that drew the most sordid cries of ecstasy from you as his insolent thrusts wound the coil of your release ever tighter.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Touch yourself for me.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The fingers of your dominant hand mapped their way beneath the covers down past your belly to your already soaking folds, a soft whimper on your lips as you began to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs.</p><p>Invisible hands began to grope at your breasts, pinching the pebbled nipples, spurning on your own ministrations.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Come undone for me, Angel.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The fingers circling your clit became faster, pressing harder as the heat you felt crept up and through your entire body, lighting every nerve end on fire. It centered in the middle of your chest and a searing pain radiated through your body, mingling with indescribable pleasure. Within seconds the coil unwound, and you came hard by your own hand, thrashing on the bed and calling his name as your vision went spotted, limbs melting exhausted into the bed.</p><p>A harsh knock on your door pulled you out of your post-orgasmic haze. Fuck. You'd been too loud. Oh god, it must be Ms Venable. She would kill you. What time was it? With no clocks in this damned place, you could only guess, too late.</p><p>The Halloween Party. Wide-eyed, the realization that you might have overslept the one night of excitement in this endless monotony catapulted you into an upright position, frantically scanning the room for your lavender robe. How you even ended back up in your room was beyond you, the puzzle pushed to the back of your mind by the immanent predicament. Your eyes found it draped over the chair by the desk and you scrambled out of bed, legs burning from the sudden sprint and hastily threw it over your shoulders, pulling the ties taut around your midsection.</p><p>A second series of knocks came, this time much more impatient and louder.</p><p>"Yes, come in!" You called, hoping to god you didn't look as utterly fucked and sleep drunk as you felt. He had actually rendered you unconscious, you thought. Combing through your hair with your fingers in an attempt to make yourself look presentable without a mirror to check your appearance, the door swung open to reveal Miss Mead.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>If there was anything more frightening in this forsaken hole in the ground than Ms Venable, it was her lackey, Ms Mead.</p><p>Her small but imposing form entered with her hands clasped behind her back, her expression stoic with a hint of impatience.</p><p>"It is time. We've been waiting for you. Get ready and put this on." She came to stand before you, revealing a box from behind her back, shoving it into your stomach, your hands barely grabbing at the black box before Miss Mead began to steer you to the bathroom by your upper arm.</p><p>Your head whipped around as she scuttled you towards the en-suite, unsure of what was going on. You already had your dress for the party. It was neatly hung on the door of your closet.</p><p>"I didn't know there were any last minute costume changes," you retorted, searching her face. The stoic expression of indifference was replaced by a gleeful smile, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>"Oh no, you won't be needing that where we are going, Darling," she chided.</p><p>Before you could respond, she shoved you over the threshold and slammed the door shut behind you.</p><p>Confused but not wanting to ensue the wrath of the burly woman and let any more precious time go to waste, you skipped over to the sink and placed the box on the side, not bothering to chance a look in the mirror and shrugged off the robe carelessly to wander into the shower.</p><p>The water felt heavenly against your aching muscles and you stood under the constant stream for a moment after you'd finished an expedited wash to make yourself look presentable.</p><p>With a towel draped around your front, you stepped in front of the mirror. Your hand came up to smear away at the condensation.</p><p>Your cheeks were rosy from the brief but hot shower, your (Y/E/C) eyes shimmering and you felt oddly invigorated at the prospect of some good-hearted Halloween fun.</p><p>Before deciding on how to deal with your hair and makeup, you decided it was best to take a look inside the box Ms Mead had given you.</p><p>Curious, you lifted the lid to reveal black velvet. An eyebrow shot up at the odd colour choice. Why would you be told to wear black when the only acceptable colour under Ms Venable's instructions were shades of purple?</p><p>Who knows what the scheming woman came up with late at night. If she wanted you to wear black, then so be it. It was a welcome change from the never ending lavender agenda, you mused, appreciating the feel of the fabric.</p><p>As you lifted the dress out of the box, it revealed itself to be more than just velvet, the bust line running in a deep V towards the cinched waist, black lace full-length sleeves, intricately woven. It was gorgeous and your excitement reached new heights at the thought of wearing it. Tonight would truly be a one-off.</p><p>You quickly laid the dress back on top of the box and decided on an understated smoky eye. Not knowing how much time you had to get ready, you left your hair loose only using the hairdryer that would shut down automatically after 5 minutes in a bid to preserve electricity to dry it as best you could.</p><p>Only when you were finished with your makeup and hair combed did you loosen the knot of the robe and let it fall behind you to slip into the dress.</p><p>You looked at your naked torso in the mirror, and were horrified at the sight.</p><p>In the center of your chest, between the valley of your breasts, a scarred pentagram sat, still slightly pink. Incredulous, your fingers grazed the sides of the circle, the skin raised around the edges. What the fuck?!</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Mine.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>You flinched, his voice reverberating in your head when you had touched the scar. His mark. You remembered Michael's hand coming down to press on your chest vaguely, already too oxygen-starved to remember more. He'd marked you. Your heart began to pump furiously, that fear snaking its way up your spine. You didn't know who he really was before last night and now you weren't sure what he was.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Put it on, Angel.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>His voice laced with humor. He had to be kidding you. It didn't matter if you went to the Sanctuary with him when he was finished deciding who to take, who was worthy. If Venable saw the scar between your breasts, she would kill you outright. Not like you could explain it away as a paper cut.<br/>
Why did you suddenly hear him like he was standing right next to you? What was all this about? You wanted answers but where afraid of what might be revealed in the process.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Angel.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Michael's voice grew sterner, impatient. Clearly, your hesitation to comply needed a little encouragement.</p><p>His pet name still in your ears, the scar began to sizzle, then scorch.</p><p>You shrieked at the intense pain that radiated from your chest, doubling over as your hands gripped at the marble sink to stop you from falling to your knees at the sudden searing pain radiating from the scar.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Now!</i>
  </b>
</p><p>"Ok, ok! Just stop, please!" You gasped, eyes tearing up and you grabbed onto the dark gown, shaky hands fiddling with the back zipper. The pain subsided as quickly as it had overwhelmed you. You It looked like underwear was not part of the evening attire tonight either. Not caring whether or not your sex was clothed, you stepped into the floor length gown on trembling legs, your arms contorting behind your back, unable to zip it up.</p><p>You felt a presence enter the room, those invisible hands resting on your hips and you stopped fussing immediately, frozen in fear.</p><p>The zipper closed smoothly between your shoulder blades, his fingers lingering a moment to ghost along the hem, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Turn around.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>You complied,the draped fabric swishing around your ankles, petrified you might suddenly come face-to-face with him. Nothing.  If this were any other time in history, you'd admire yourself in the mirror, for you looked stunning.</p><p><b><i>Hmmmm.</i></b><br/>
Micheal's appreciative deep hum the only indication that despite the empty room he was somehow there, watching.</p><p>Another knock on the door. Was Ms Mead still out there?! Your left hand came to rest between your breasts in an attempt to conceal Michael's scar as you flitted across the room to turn the door knob and reveal the burly woman once again, her eyes mustering you from top to bottom impatiently. She gave you the creeps, there was something off about her.</p><p>You gasped when her right had shot out, grabbing the arm you used to cover your chest, pulling it away.</p><p>"It' not what it looks like!" you stammered, cursing yourself for the ridiculous excuse.</p><p>Her eyes flicked up to meet your embarrassed expression and back to your chest.</p><p>"Oh it looks exactly what it's s'pposed to look like. He said it would be good but he's outdone himself!" She giggled excitedly, rubbing her hands together.</p><p>Her reaction made your eyebrows shoot up. He? Michael told her? As far as you could tell Ms Mead despised him, didn't trust him further than she could throw him ever since he arrived.</p><p>"What?" you asked incredulously at her gleeful remark.</p><p>"His mark, silly. Oh, it looks so beautiful! You should consider yourself very lucky. He's very picky and you made the cut. Prime meat!"</p><p>What the hell was going on?! You stared unable to form a comprehensive reply. She must've snapped, 18 months spent underground could do that to lesser people.</p><p>"No more dallying, we are on the clock. Here, I forgot these." Ms Mead produced a pair of black velveteen pointed stiletto heels. Without retort you took them from her and placed them in front of you, slipping them on your feet.</p><p>You got the feeling that Michael had a penchant for the heavy fabric.</p><p>In your head, you heard him chuckle at your thought, sending another chill down your spine.</p><p>"What exactly is going on? I feel like I woke up in a cheesy vampire novel and I get this is Halloween but this is so unlike what Ms Venable instructed us to wear."</p><p>The question hung in the air a moment before Ms Mead, a glint in her eye, decided to answer.</p><p>"Ms Venable is no longer in charge."</p><p>Without further comment and only adding to the myriad of questions burning at the back of your mind, she turned to head for the door.</p><p>'Keep your secrets then,' you thought, sensing she wanted you to follow. You trailed behind her along the deserted corridors, deserted even for Outpost 3. Where was everyone? Along your way to the big T-shaped staircase, you came across nobody, not even one of the Greys scuttling around almost unheard, unseen.</p><p>The impeding sense of doom that had been plaguing you for the last couple of days leading up to last night gnawed at you like a rat eating flesh of rotten bone.</p><p>When the hallway opened up to reveal the marble staircase, a smell filled your nostrils. Something akin to barbecue and you heard a low voice echo in the cavernous halls.</p><p>“I told you, I would burn every last one of you to the ground. I saved you for last because I wanted you to see them die, every last one of your filthy whores perish at my hand. Face it, Cordelia, I won.“</p><p>The sight that greeted you stopped you in your tracks. Charred heaps of something. Unable to look away, you realized they were bodies of people. Burned corpses. That fear gripped tightly within your chest and you stared, wide-eyed at the carnage before you. Michael towered at the foot of the stairs behind a tall, strawberry blonde woman clad in a black cape. He held her by the back of her neck, much like he had held you the night before and you couldn't fathom what was going on. Dread cursed through your veins as your legs stopped in their tracks. Your mind unable to process the situation laid out before you.</p><p>There was no sound coming from her. Her tear-filled gaze desolate, looking at the remains of those people. It was impossible to tell what or who they had once been.</p><p>Ms Mead came to stand beside you, her face stoic, yet unfazed at the horror on the floor below.  Michael's head turned away from the charred corpses strewn around the stone fire pit and smiled up at Miss Mead, who returned the sentiment with a nod of her own, urging him on. His eyes fell on you.</p><p>“This will only take a moment,“ he winked.</p><p>With that, his face turned back to the woman, his free hand shooting forward, spearing through her back as she let out a blood curdling scream, the crushing of bones and ripping of flesh carrying up to your ears as blood sprayed Michael's front and face. Her body impaled by his forearm holding her upright, he withdrew with a forceful tug to reveal her still beating heart in his hands.</p><p>Your own scream mixed with hers at the brutality before you and fell to your knees. Sobs of disbelief wracked through you and bile rose up high in your throat as you began to gag.</p><p>Her body went limp, a gurgled groan escaping her throat as she crumpled to the floor in front of the burned remains of the others. Michael's foot came to rest on her back above the gaping hole and with a little nudge sent her tumbling forward face first into the polished marble floor. Dark blood pooled up around the base of the step as she bled out before your eyes her unwavering gaze boring into you.</p><p>Ms Mead left your side without casting a glance your way and rushed down the stairs to stand next to Michael. She watched in expectant anticipation as he brought the heart of Cordelia to his lips and took a bite, his eyes closing sinfully at the taste of raw flesh and blood filling his mouth.</p><p>“You did it, Micheal, you really did it! Hail Satan!“ she exclaimed triumphant, her voice rising excitedly.</p><p>“We did it, Ms Mead. I couldn't have done it without you,“ he smiled disarmingly down at her, dropping the heart carelessly on the floor after one last appreciative glance at his handiwork. His gaze left her face to meet yours and in an instant her was crouched by your side.</p><p>His sudden appearance snapped you out of the shock of the execution you had just bared witness to and you began to scream, falling back on your hands to crawl away from him. Before you could get far, he reached out to pull you into his chest by the back of your neck. You began to trash violently in his unrelenting grip.</p><p>“Wh-what have you done?!” you shrieked, utterly terrified as he pushed your face into his chest, chin propped up on your head, his blood stained hand coming to smooth over your hair and back in an attempt to calm you down. He held you as the sobs and wails wracked you body and tried to claw yourself away from his grasp. His hand ran slow circles over your back. </p><p>“You killed them, her. All of them!” you screamed into his shirt, your tears of terror mixing with Cordelia's blood.</p><p>His hands gripped your shoulders, shaking them several times so that you'd stop trashing and forced you to look into his face. Pain marred his beautiful features at seeing you so utterly broken, the make-up you'd applied running in dark rivulets down your cheeks. With a low sincere rumble he said, intently:</p><p>“I did what I had to do. It is done and I have all that I need to rebuild his world in my father's image, don't you understand?” His face searched yours, truly concerned at your hysterical state. He'd made the right choice when it came to you after all. You were just what he had been searching for and in this moment he couldn't be happier.</p><p>“Wh-what the hell are you?!” you hiccuped, your vision blurry through tears. You were so deathly afraid of this man...this being. No, no man was capable of that what you you'd just witnessed.  </p><p>Wordlessly he smiled at you, a genuine smile and cupped our face in his hands, admiring you for what you were to him. So pure. So perfect.</p><p>Ms Mead's form came into your peripheral vision, standing next to Michael.</p><p>“He's what was promised a long time ago: The Antichrist, and he has chosen you to be by his side,” she replied for him, immense pride in her voice as she looked down at Michael crouched before you.</p><p>At her words he nodded at you with a warm smile, sincerity in his icy gaze.</p><p>Numb to the core, you could only stare back. The Antichrist.</p><p>“What happens now?” you whispered, resigned to the fate he had chosen for you. It had been his choice all along after all.</p><p>“The Sanctuary awaits,” he responded, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Ms Mead's hand came to rest on his shoulder and he glanced up at her.</p><p>From one moment to the next, the hallway was empty as Michael transmutated the three of you away, leaving Outpost 3 and the corpses within to rot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>